Never
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: Setelah berpisah dengan Sakura, Gaara menjalani harinya dan bertemu dengan hinata. Disaat ia mengenal Hinata, Sahabatanya Naruto ternyata ikut menaruh hati pada Hinata. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Gaara adalah kenyataan bahwa Hinata memiliki saudara kembar
1. Number 1

**Never**

**Bingung judulnya apa.. udah ya never aja... orz #dilempar**

**Disclaimer: Punya abang saya, Masashi Kishimoto #makindilempar**

**8DDDDD silahkan dibacaa~ padahal fic gaahina masih ada yg belum diselesain...orz**

**Oya sekedar info, setiap chapter ada namanya, di awalnya coba dibaca menggunakan 'Never' ^o^/**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Try to lose**

* * *

><p>Gaara tampak sibuk mengamati jarum jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak sabar saat mengetahui bahwa jam di tangannya itu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ia lalu segera menancap gas mobilnya cepat. Tanpa peduli dengan kendaraan lain, Gaara dengan santai menyalip mobil-mobil lainnya. Beruntung tidak ada satupun polisi di daerah itu.<p>

'Sebentar lagi.' Batin Gaara dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering nyaring dari ponsel miliknya yang berada di sebelah kursi sang pengemudi. Dengan sigap, Gaara segera mengangkatnya ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai, maaf aku telat." Ujar Gaara. Wajahnya segera tampak lega mendengar jawaban dari seberang telepon dan segera menutupnya dengan senyuman kecil. Tanpa terasa, Gaara akhirnya sampai di sebuah Restauran besar dengan lampu terang yang menyinari restaurant yang masih tampak ramai tersebut.

Gaara segera turun dari mobil yang berwarna hitam miliknya itu, dan berlari kecil dengan mata yang tampak mencari-cari.

"Gaara-kun! Disini!" Seru seorang gadis pelan seraya melambaikan tangan kirinya yang tampak terlingkar sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"Maaf, tadi aku harus membereskan dokumen lainnya." Ujar Gaara sesaat setelah duduk di hadapan wanita itu.

"Ja…Jangan meminta maaf terus. Aku jadi tidak enak." Wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, kau sudah memesan makanan?" Tanya Gaara melihat belum ada satupun makanan yang disajikan kecuali minuman dengan buah diatasnya tepat dihadapan Gaara.

"Um, aku… Menunggumu." Ucap wanita berparas cantik tadi dengan malu-malu.

Mendengar hal itu, Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Memang begitulah dirimu, Sakura."

Setelah memesan beberapa makanan, Gaara lalu membuka ponselnya dan sibuk melihat isi didalamnya. Melihat hal itu, Sakura segera menatapnya sebal.

"Kukira, kau mengajak Istrimu makan malam, bukan ponselmu." Sakura mencibir pelan. Gaara hanya segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya, hal yang belakangan ini sering Gaara lakukan.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku, Gaara-kun."

"Tidak ada."

Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia sudah mengerti sekali lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya dalam setengah tahun itu. Bila ia bilang tidak, maka tidak dan Gaara akan benci sekali jika dikorek terlalu dalam. Itulah Gaara.

"Kau tampak bosan." Sakura memandang Gaara khawatir.

"Aku hanya lelah dari pekerjaan, itu saja."

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Seorang Gaara tidak pernah berkata lelah dalam kamusnya. Ini pertama kalinya kudengar begitu. Kenapa? Apalagi ada sebercak lipstick." Sakura tersenyum menang. Memang sudah dari tadi Sakura memperhatikan hal itu, tapi Ia tidak berani bilang pada Suami yang Ia cintai ini.

Gaara segera menghapus bercak lipstick itu dengan tangannya tepat di wajahnya. "Jangan bodoh."

"Gaara-kun, aku tidak bodoh. Apa aku bilang lipstiknya ada di wajahmu?" Sakura makin tersenyum penuh arti.

Merasa kalah, Gaara segera menghela nafas dalam. "Jadi, kau tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan mala mini?" Tanya Gaara datar. Sakura mengangguk.

"Untuk berpisah. Benar, kan?" Sakura lalu melepaskan cincin di jari manisnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak ingin bilang…" Gaara langsung berdiri dari bangkunya untuk menjelaskan situasinya.

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Aku mau menikah denganmu karena dasar materi demi keluargaku. Kini, aku sudah punya pekerjaan dan keuanganku bagus. Kita menikah hanya karena Orang Tua kita saling mengenal dulu. Sekarang, kita dapat memilih jalan masing-masing. Maaf Gaara, kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya tidak mencintaimu. Masalah perceraian, nanti akan kuurus dan kukirim suratnya. Rumah sudah rapih, barangku sudah kupindah semua tadi siang. Terimakasih." Sakura lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih membatu di sana.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku mendapat kenaikan pangkat di perusahaan, sehingga dikerjai seluruh anak di kantor." Bisik Gaara mengingat Naruto, rekan kerjanya yang tadi mencoret-coret lipstik di wajahnya.

Gaara lalu mengambil cincin dengan berlian di tengahnya yang berada di atas meja tadi. Ia menggenggam kuat-kuat dan segera menuju arah tempat sampah dan melempar cincin tersebut kedalamnya.

"Tuan!" Seru seorang gadis yang sedang membawa nampan dengan beberapa gelas di atasnya.

Gaara yang merasa terpanggil segera menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"Aku rasa anda salah membuang barang, Tuan!" Gadis berambut panjang dengan menggunakan baju pelayan tadi segera berlari tanpa memperdulikan gelas yang ia bawa.

"Tidak." Ucap Gaara pelan.

"Tapi, kulihat bentuknya seperti cincin. A…Aku akan mengambilnya, pasti tadi tidak sengaja terbuang. Maaf, tolong pegang sebentar." Gadis itu lalu meminta Gaara memegangkan nampannya dan segera merogoh-rogoh isi di dalam tempat sampah tadi tanpa merasa jijik. "Ketemu! Ini benar cincin, kau pasti salah membuangnya." Ujar gadis itu seraya mengambil kembali nampan yang Gaara pegang.

"Tidak, aku berniat membuangnya, terimakasih." Gaara lalu segera meninggalkan pelayan tadi dan berjalan menuju keluar.

"Tunggu! Tapi…" Belum sempat sang gadis menarik Gaara, gadis tersebut langsung terpeleset karena tumpahan air dari gelas yang ia bawa.

Sontak, Gaara langsung memandangnya kaget. Gaara mengakui gadis ini lebih cantik dari gadis yang pernah Ia temui saat melihatnya lebih jelas. Merasa kasihan, Gaara akhirnya membantu pelayan itu berdiri dibantu pelayan lainnya disana.

"Hinata, lagi lagi kau! Maafkan kecerobohan dia! Dia ini memang ceroboh! Cepat minta maaf, bodoh!" Ujar kepala toko dengan cepat kepada Gaara. Sang kepala toko langsung mendorong kepala Hinata kasar untuk menunduk.

"Maaf…" Ujar gadis tadi pelan, tampak kesakitan akan perbuatan sang kepala toko.

"Lepaskan dia, aku tidak apa." Gaara lalu mengangkat tangan Kepala toko yang berambut botak itu.

"Ah, terimakasih…" Hinata kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

"Baiklah, kumohon anda tidak segan untuk datang kemari lagi. Terimakasih banyak! Hinata, ucapkan terimakasih!"

"Tapi tadi su…Ah! Teirmakasih." Ujar gadis bernama Hinata tadi saat melihat wajah seram seniornya itu.

Gaara hanya memaklumi dan segera berniat memasuki mobilnya kembali. Belum sempat Gaara menutup pintu mobilnya, lagi-lagi sang pelayan bernama Hinata menghampirinya.

"Maaf!" Seru gadis itu.

"Apa?" Gaara memandangnya sedikit heran.

"Ini, cincinnya lupa kau ambil! Sekarang kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan uang dan barang begitu saja! Ja-Jadi, simpanlah. Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali!" Hinata lalu tersenyum dan kembali memasuki Restauran tadi.

Gaara hanya memandangi cincin yang berada di tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gadis aneh."

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir menjelang pagi, Gaara masih terjaga. Beruntung itu adalah hari Minggu. Kalau tidak, mungkin Gaara akan tertidur di meja kantornya dan dimarahi atasannya. Ia memandangi sebelahnya. Biasanya, Sakura sudah menyambutnya pagi-pagi. Tapi kini tidak akan ada lagi sosok Sakura di bangun tidurnya. Mengenai anak, Sakura dan Gaara terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang dilakukan suami-istri pada umumnya. Gaara tidak pernah bermasalah dengan hal itu. Tapi, kini mungkin Gaara sedikit menyesal, karena Ia menyadari, Sakura akan melakukan hal itu pertama kali bukan dengan dirinya nanti.<p>

Merasa butuh penyegaran, Gaara segera mengganti bajunya hendak lari pagi. Ia lalu keluar dari rumahnya yang cukup besar dan berlari kecil seraya mendengarkan musik dengan headphone biru miliknya.

Tidak terlihat banyak orang di jalanan. Tentu saja, karena jam di tangan Gaara masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Mana ada orang yang mau lari pagi sedini ini, kecuali dia benar-benar ingin menjadi pelari sprinter terhebat. Tapi, Gaara tidak mengincar hal itu. 'Penyegaran', hanya itu yang Gaara lakukan. Belum sampai 100 meter,Gaara kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok gadis yang menggunakan sepeda di arah sebaliknya. Semakin sepeda itu mendekat, semakin Gaara menyadari sosok tersebut. Sang pelayan yang kemarin di temuinya.

Merasa harus menyapanya, Gaara berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu gadis itu lewat. Tapi, disaat gadis itu melewati Gaara, bukannya berhenti, Ia malah melewati Gaara begitu saja.

"Hinata!" Seru Gaara pelan mengingat nama gadis itu.

"Eh? Kamu…Siapa?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Gaara sedikit malu karena yang dipanggil tidak mengingat dirinya.

"Aku pengunjung yang membuang cincin kemarin." Jelas Gaara. Hinata hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

"Maaf tidak mengenalimu, aku ini...memang sedikit pelupa." Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dengan suara pelan tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Lalu…Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Hanya…Jalan-jalan."

Gaara memandangnya lebih penasaran. 'Jalan-jalan? Teori yang aneh untuk seorang gadis pergi jalan-jalan sepagi ini.' Batin Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Hinata lalu segera menaiki kembali sepedanya, dan kembali meninggalkan Gaara.

"Lagi-lagi aneh."

Setelah cukup berlari, Gaara kembali menuju rumahnya dan dikejutkan dengan sosok Sakura.

"Ah, Gaara. Jam segini sudah bangun? Tidak biasanya." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura…"

"Ini, surat perceraian kita. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Lalu… Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak ya, Gaara-kun. Maaf kalau selama setengah tahun ini aku merepotkanmu." Sakura lalu memeluk Gaara yang langsung dibalas Gaara.

"Ng," Gaara memaklumi hal itu. Meski masih mencintai Sakura. Gaara tidak mau memaksakan segala sesuatunya kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu."

Setelah Sakura kembali menaiki mobil yang dikemudikan seorang pria yang memiliki paras tampan, Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, memang sudah ada gantinya."

Siang hari, yang biasanya sudah tertata rapih makan siang di atas meja, kini tidak ada. Mau tidak mau Gaara harus kembali ke sebuah tempat makan. Ia lalu kembali membawa mobilnya ke Restauran semalam.

"Selamat Da…Tang." Pelayan yang menyambut sedikit kaget melihat tamunya kali ini.

"Ah, kau…Masih ada tempat?" Tanya Gaara melihat Hinata yang menyambutnya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat."Ya, hari ini cukup kosong. Anda mau dimana?"

"Di tempat yang tak ramai dan dipojok saja, aku tidak begitu suka keramaian."

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata langsung menuntun Gaara ke sebuah tempat dimana bangku dan kursinya bergaya ala tatami dengan pemandangan danau diluarnya. "Kami harap anda menyukai tempat ini. Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Hinata seraya menyiapkan kertas.

"Onigiri dan ocha saja."

"Eh? Ba-Baiklah." Hinata lalu segera mencatat pesanan tersebut dan segera pergi saat Gaara selesai memesan makanannya.

Gaara hanya diam seraya kembali memandang ponselnya. Dilihatnya kembali foto-foto Sakura yang ia ambil diam-diam. Gaara lalu tersenyum tipis. Merasa cukup puas, Gaara langsung menghapus foto itu semuanya. Gaara merasa cukup untuk terus mengingat Sakura. Selesai mematikan handphone miliknya, hinata datang kembali. Melihat itu, Gaara segera menaruh ponselnya di atas meja.

"Ini pesanan anda." Ujar Hinata yang kembali datang dengan onigiri dan ocha di nampan kayu yang ia tadahkan dengan tangannya.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." Hinata lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

Gaara hanya melihat kembali Hinata sebelum menyantap makanannya. Wajah Gaara sedikit tersipu melihat wajah cantik dari Hinata. Dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan kulitnya yang putih dan bersih membuat wajahnya tampak sempurna. Hampir tidak ada cacat di wajah gadis itu. Tapi, hanya satu yang membuat Gaara lebih tertarik, Mata gadis itu. Berwarna ungu pucat. Warna yang jarang untuk dimiliki seorang gadis pada umumnya dan Gaara menyukai hal itu.

Sebelum pulang, Gaara kembali melihat Hinata sedang beristirahat di depan Restauran tadi.

"Ah, terimakasih! Silahkan datang kembali!" Tukas Hinata melihat Gaara keluar dari Restauran.

"Ng. Mungkin aku akan sering kemari." Ucap Gaara.

"Eh? Begitukah? Baiklah." Hinata tersenyum tipis. Gaara melihatnya lagi. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah ia temui, hanya Hinata gadis pertama yang tidak mau menanyai 'kenapa' dengan ucapan Gaara. Satu hal lagi bertambah menjadi poin positif di mata Gaara.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Gaara lalu sedikit membungkuk dan kembali memasuki mobilnya.

Hinata yang masih berdiri didepan pintu tadi, kembali memasuki restauran keluarga itu untuk membereskan bekas tempat Gaara tadi.

"Eh..." Hinata mengambil sebuah ponsel di atas meja yang sedang ia bereskan. "Bukankah, ini ponsel Gaara-san?" Hinata lalu mengambil ponsel tersebut dan segera memberi tahu kepada Kepala Manajernya.

"Hm? Ponsel milik pengunjung? Kau kan yang menanganinya, kau yang bertanggung jawab! Bagaimanapun juga kau harus mengembalikkannya dalam hari ini! Kalau sampai aku tahu kau mengundurnya, atau tidak menyerahkannya, kau kupecat!" Ujar atasan Hinata tanpa berbasa basi. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata segera berlari keluar mencari mobil hitam milik Gaara.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Hinata berputar-putar mencari rumah yang memiliki mobil seperti Gaara, tapi tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

"Aku harus cari kemana..." Keluh Hinata bingung. Dewi fortuna tampak tersenyum pada Hinata kali ini, ponsel itu tiba-tiba berdering nyaring tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk ke ponsel itu. Dengan segera Hinata mengangkat teleponnya cepat.

"Halo! Apakah anda Gaara-san? Maafkan aku! Aku bukan pencuri! Sungguh! Tapi, tapi...Po-Ponselnya tertinggal di..." Belum sempat Hinata menghabiskan omongannya, terdengar suara di seberang tertawa kecil.

"Ha...Halo?" Ucap Hinata ragu.

"Hahahaha... Sabar dulu nona! Aku mengerti. Temanku tadi menelepon dari rumahnya, bahwa ponselnya hilang. Lalu ia bilang ia tidak tahu nomor ponselnya sendiri hingga memintaku menelepon ponselnya. Jadi, bisa kuambil sekarang ponsel itu?" Tanya seseorang diseberang dengan suara laki-laki yang tampak nyaring.

"Ah...Baiklah. Aku ada di taman utara." Hinata lalu mendeskripsikan tampilannya saat itu sebelum akhirnya menutup panggilan tadi.

Tidak sampai 30 menit, tiba-tiba tampak lelaki berambut kuning dengan wajah yang masih terbilang tampan dihadapan Hinata.

"Yo! Jadi, kau yang menemukan ponsel ini?" Tanya laki-laki itu bersemangat.

"Ah, Iya." Hinata buru-buru menyerahkan ponsel berwarna hitam tadi ke tangan lelaki itu.

"Naruto, kau sendiri?" Tanya lelaki itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, Hyuu-Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah... Jadi, kau siapanya Gaara? Matanya selalu tidak pernah salah." Ujar Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Eh, aku pelayan Restauran yang tadi Gaara-san datangi." Hinata menunduk malu-malu berbicara dengan Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh, begitu? Restauran apa? Apa mungkin aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi kalau datang kesana?" Tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Restauran di ujung jalan sana. Cu-cukup besar. Jadi mudah ditemukan."

"Yosh! Besok aku akan datang! Tunggu aku, ya!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hinata hanya diam bingung harus menjawab apa.

Setelah berpamitan akhirnya mereka berdua berpisah setelah Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata dan kembali memasuki mobilnya.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"<p>

"Hi-Na-Ta!"

Gaara hanya diam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya beberapa detik lalu.

"Yang kembalikan tadi Hinata, lalu aku bertemu dengannya! Dia cantik sekali,kan? Cantik! Benar-benar seperti boneka jepang yang putih dan cantik! Ah, pokoknya dia gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui!" Seru Naruto seraya melompat-lompat dihadapan Gaara yang merasa sedikit jengkel bahwa Naruto memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah mengambil kembali ponselku." Gaara lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju pintu rumahnya. "Silahkan pulang."

"Hee! Kejam sekali kau! Aku kan masih mau bercerita!" Seru Naruto memandang Gaara sedikit manja.

"Pulang!" Gaara lalu menarik Naruto lalu melemparnya keluar dan segera menutup pintu rumahnya cepat.

"Awas kau besok!" Seru Naruto sebelum memasuki mobilnya. Sementara itu, Gaara yang sudah memasuki rumahnya kembali mengambil ponselnya di meja dan memandanginya.

"Hinata?"

* * *

><p>"Gaara! Hari ini aku mau ke Restauran tempat Hinata bekerja! Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto riang.<p>

"Tidak." Gaara segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dasar. Baiklah, aku sendiri akan kesana dan membuat Hinata tertarik padaku, kyaa! Jangan pulang terlalu larut ya, Gaara!" Ujar Naruto ramai. Gaara hanya menghela nafasnya panjang melihat keributan yang dibuat sahabatnya itu.

"Gaara-san, si bodoh itu bicara tentang siapa? Pacarnya?" Tanya seorang gadis yang mendatangi meja Gaara.

"Entahlah." Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Paling-paling dia mengincar gadis lagi." Sambar seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu, Sai!" Gadis tadi segera memukul Sai pelan.

"Kapan kalian bisa tidak menganggu ku?" Ucap Gaara pelan.

"Eh, maaf. Ayo Ino!" Sai lalu menarik gadis tadi cepat.

Gaara lalu menopang dagunya diatas meja dengan tangan kirinya. Membayangkan apa Naruto benar-benar serius akan menggoda Hinata seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya? Semakin berpikir jauh, semakin Gaara tidak tenang, takut sahabatnya itu membuat kekacuan. Dengan segera ia beranjak bangun dan mengambil mantelnya untuk menyusul Naruto

* * *

><p>"Hinata!"<p>

"Ah, Selamat datang!" Hinata membungkuk dalam.

"Kau ingat aku?" Tanya Naruto gembira. Hinata mengangguk.

"Naruto-san, bukan?"

"Iya! Senangnya kau masih mengingatku!" Naruto segera memeluk Hinata cepat. Hinata yang masih terkaget-kaget hanya diam.

"Jadi, disini penuh atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-Ah...Kebetulan hanya tinggal satu tempat saja." Ucap Hinata yang masih kaget akan pelukan Naruto.

"Beruntungnyaaaa!" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum geli.

"Masih ada satu tempat lainnya?" Ucap pengunjung lainnya yang baru datang.

"Ah... Hanya tinggal satu, tetapi tuan ini sudah me..."

"Tidak! Ambil saja pak! Aku tidak jadi, kok!" Naruto buru-buru memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Sungguh? Baiklah." Bapak-bapak tadi lalu segera memasuki Restauran tadi.

"Naruto-san, padahal itu bisa saja jadi tempatmu." Ucap Hinata merasa tidak enak hati.

"Aku beli! Tapi kubawa pulang saja. Sebagai gantinya..." Naruto lalu tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau mau menemaniku makan?"

Hinata segera menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi... Bisa saja aku pulang hingga tengah malam."

"Tidak apa, kutunggu!Tengah malam, kan?" Naruto tersenyum kembali. "Tapi, kalau aku tidak ada, tunggu aku ya! Pokoknya kau harus menungguku! Soalnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu!"

Merasa kalah, Hinata hanya pasrah.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu."

* * *

><p>Sudah pukul 3 pagi, akhirnya Restauran tadi tutup. Kebetulan hari ini Resaturan sangat ramai dan berisi penuh pengunjung hingga Resturan tadi harus tutup lebih lama dari biasanya. Hinata yang selesai mengganti bajunya, segera menuju keluar. Ia sedikit mencari Naruto didepan pintu Restauran tapi tidak ada. Janjinya adalah tengah malam. Sudah seharusnya Naruto ada disana. Merasa harus menepati janjinya, Hinata lalu menunggu Naruto di bangku taman yang berada di depan Restauran tadi.<p>

Awalnya Hinata tidak mau, tapi Ia takut Naruto akan kembali. Tapi kalau tidak? Hinata hanya diam, berjanji bahwa 1 jam Naruto tidak datang, ia pulang.

Salju akhirnya mulai turun malam itu. Hinata hanya mengeratkan tubuhnya untuk menghangatkan diri. Sudah hampir sejam Hinata menunggu, tubuhnya sudah penuh ditumpuki oleh salju yang turun hingga akhirnya terdengar jejak kaki menuju arah Hinata.

"Siapa?" Ucap Hinata pelan. Matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat sosok yang datang.

"Seperti perkiraanku." Lelaki berambut merah marun itu segera melepas mantelnya dan melingkarkan ke arah tubuh Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara-san..."

"Apa kau bodoh? Untung saja aku kembali mengecek Naruto."

"Ma-Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya dijalan, ia bilang mau bertemu denganmu tengah malam saat kau selesai kerja. Tapi, tengah malam aku lihat Restauran ini masih ramai, jadi aku diam-diam saja dan segera pulang, Tapi, perasaanku tidak enak, jadi aku langsung beranjak dari rumah ke sini." Ujar Gaara menjelaskan dengan detail.

"Be...Begitu..." Ujar Hinata lemas.

"Berdiri." Gaara lalu menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ma-Maaf, kurasa aku pulang saja."

"Aku membawa mobilku, setidaknya hangatkan dulu tubuhmu." Gaara lalu menarik Hinata dan menyuruhnya memasuki mobilnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Gaara seraya menyalakan mobilnya.

"Di..." Jawab Hinata ragu.

"Dimana?" Tanya Gaara lagi tak sabaran.

"Di belokan kedua dari ujung jalan sana." Tunjuk Hinata ragu-ragu. Gaara hanya memutar setir mobilnya dan melaju cepat ke tempat yang ditunjuk gadis cantik itu.

* * *

><p>Siapapun pasti terkaget-kaget melihat rumah ini, begitupun Gaara. Rumah ala rumah kuno Jepang yang berukuran besar dengan pintu gerbang tinggi.<p>

"Ini...Rumahmu?" Tanya Gaara untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maaf! Aku, segera masuk, bolehkan?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

Gaara mengangguk. "Uhm, silahkan."

"Baiklah, terimakasih!" Hinata lalu segera membuka pintu gerbang rumah tadi dan menutupnya rapat secepat mungkin.

Gaara hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan gadis itu. Gaara kaget bukan karena besarnya rumah itu, karena bisa dibilang, keluarga Gaara yang memiliki perusahaan besar, memiliki rumah yang tak kalah besarnya dengan rumah Hinata saat itu. Tapi yang Gaara pertanyakan adalah, mengapa gadis kaya raya harus bekerja di Restauran yang pasti tidak memiliki gaji lebih besar dari uang sakunya.

Gaara akhirnya memutar otaknya dan kembali memasuki mobilnya dengan segudang pertanyaan.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC orz<strong>

Maaf ya dikiit :D/ hehehehe etto~~ thanks for read this! aw awa~

hahaha senangnya bisa nulis GaaHina lagi yang slight naruhina sih ufuufufuf~

Please Reviewww~~ i rlly need that D: nggak bisa belajar lebih banyak klau tak ada yg mereview 8"D

Sankyuuu~


	2. Number 2

**Never**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

* * *

><p><strong>Waah baru apdet lagi gomeeen ;v;**

**Ngomong-ngomong setelah memperdebatkan plot akhirnya aku mengganti sedikit summary nya ^^**

**Semoga para readers menyukai fic ini! GaaHina rules! #dor**

**Keep reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Try to lie**

* * *

><p>Gaara cukup disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini sampai-sampai ia hampir lupa akan kejadian 2 Minggu lalu, dimana ia mengantarkan seorang gadis cantik bernama Hinata ke rumah yang tergolong cukup mengherankan. Rumah tradisional ala Jepang. Gaara hanya yakin 1 hal. Gadis itu pasti salah satu Putri dari keluarga terkemuka di Negaranya.<p>

"Gaara!" Seorang gadis yang melihat lamunan Gaara di tengah pekerjaannya mengendus sebal. Entah sudah ke berapa kali ia memanggil nama itu. Mulutnya mencibir kesal. "Gaara! Dengarkan aku, atau aku akan bilang kepada kepala kalau kau tak melakukan tugasmu dengan benar!"

Gaara bergeming mendengar hal itu. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. Gaara tetap diam tanpa ada niat memandang gadis berkuncir kuda itu sedikitpun. Toh, kepala perusahaannya adalah Ayah-nya sendiri.

"Kau pikir, aku ini patung, hah? Ayolah, Gaara. Aku sedang memperbincangkan projek ke depannya." Gadis itu berdecak pinggang dan segera melipat kertas di tangannya.

"Ino," Gaara membuka mulutnya dan menatap Ino. "Projek itu sudah kupikirkan matang-matang. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak merubah rancanganku. Aku memintamu untuk menuliskannya kembali sebagai essay untuk diserahkan kepada ketua."

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak merubahnya! Aku hanya menuliskan prosedurnya lebih baik."

"Terserahlah." Gaara kembali berkutat dengan komputer yang berada di depan wajahnya. Membiarkan Ino yang berlalu seraya marah-marah.

Gaara lalu menutup matanya dan memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Kejadian dimana untuk pertama kalinya Ia dan Ayahnya bertemu empat mata tanpa diganggu Kankurou dan Temari selaku kakaknya. Perbincangan yang cukup serius hingga membuat Gaara sedikit kesal.

Ayah Gaara yang mengetahui perceraiannya dengan Sakura, membuat perusahaannya sedikit goyah karena adanya perpindahan prosedur dari keluarga Haruno dan Sabaku. Rupanya keluarga Haruno tidak mau lagi bergabung dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Gaara karena sudah memiliki ikatan perusahaan dengan keluarga lain yang santer di ributkan merupakan tunangan anak dari keluarga Haruno, Sakura. Hal itulah yang membuat Ayah Gaara geram dan langsung memutuskan ikatan perusahaan antara Sabaku dan Haruno. Demi merebut kembali kejayaannya, akhirnya Ayah Gaara berniat untuk menjodohkan Gaara dengan anak dari perusahaan terkenal lainnya.

Mengingat hal itu Gaara hanya bisa diam. Melawan Ayahnya sama dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Mau bagaimanapun, Gaara adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang berada di dekat Ayahnya karena Kankurou sendiri sudah tidak lagi tinggal bersama keluarganya karena urusan pekerjaan.

Gaara menyetujui ide Ayahnya untuk menjodohkan Gaara dengan anak dari perusahaan tersebut. Gaara sendiri tidak ambil pusing. Menikahi gadis itu, lalu Ia tinggal serius pada pekerjaannya.

Mulai merasa pusing, Gaara langsung berdiri dari meja kerjanya dan keluar ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang berdiri seraya meminum sebotol air ditangannya.

"Yo!" Sapa Naruto ramah.

"Hn, kau tidak mengerjakan proyek yang disuruh oleh Shikamaru?" Tanya Gaara menyipitkan matanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum seraya menggeleng.

"Sudah selesai. Shikamaru hanya memberikanku tugas yang lumayan mudah."Naruto lalu membuang botol ditangannya dan segera menatap Gaara kembali. "Ngomong-ngomong...Bagaimana gadis itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hinata. Kau yang mengantarnya, kan?" Naruto tersenyum simpul. Mendengar hal itu Gaara jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ah, kau benar."

"Gaara, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Naruto melangkahkan kakiknya dan berhadapan dengan Gaara. "Aku menyukai Hinata. Kau mau menolongku tidak?"

Gaara sontak sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Gaara hanya terdiam. Harusnya mudah bagi Gaara untuk mengatakan 'ya' saat ini jika saja bukan Hinata orangnya.

"Maaf." Gaara menatap kembali mata biru milik lelaki Uzumaki ini. "Aku tidak bisa jadi perantara antara kalian berdua."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sinis. "Kau tidak menyukai-nya kan? Gaara, kau kan baru saja bercerai dengan Sakura. Masa kau cepat berpaling begitu?" Naruto menatap wajah gaara tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh pemilik mata azure itu.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Gaara sedikit ragu.

"Begitu? Baiklah." Naruto lalu kembali mewarnai wajahnya dengan senyum. "Kalau begitu, aku yang mengambil Hinata. Sudah, ya!" Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya dan segera memasuki ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

Gaara menatap pintu yang ditutup oleh Naruto beberapa saat lalu dan mendecih kesal.

"Kau kira dia barang?"

* * *

><p>Terlihat seorang gadis sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya yang berada di bawah lantai ruang tatami. Kamar ala rumah tradisional Jepang yang sangat besar. Di sisi kanannya terdapat pintu geser yang terbuka, disitu langsung terpampang sebuah taman luas di balik pintu itu.<p>

Terdengar ketukan pintu dan seorang wanita cantik memasuki ruangan itu mengendap-endap. Mendekatkan dirinya dan langsung bersimpuh di samping gadis cantik yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" Wanita itu mengelus pipi Hinata perlahan membuatnya terbangun.

"Ibu?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga pandangannya jelas. Hinata melihat Ibunya sedang tersenyum seraya memandangnya.

"Hinata, bangunlah. Bukankah kita akan berdiskusi pagi ini?" Ucap Ibunya halus dengan pelan. Wanita cantik yang mengenakan Kimono dengan rambutnya yang digulung dengan rapih itu tersenyum dingin.

Hinata langsung mengangguk. "Ibu, kenapa Ayah mau memanggilku?"

"Entahlah, Ibu tidak tahu." Wanita itu lalu berdiri perlahan dan menuju keluar. "Pakailah kimono yang bagus, karena ini adalah perbincangan yang penting." Ucapnya sebelum menggeser pintu kamar Hinata.

Setelah ditinggal sendirian, Hinata lalu segera membereskan kasurnya dan melipatnya kembali. Ia lalu tersenyum senang menatap sebuah surat yang berada di meja-nya.

"Jadi, tadi kau datang ya..Minata."

* * *

><p>Gaara sudah mulai kesal dengan acara ini. Ia sudah menunggu hampir lebih dari 1 jam di rumahnya. Ayahnya terlalu berlebihan hingga Gaara harus menggunakan sebuah jas hitam dengan tampilan formal bersama kakak serta Ayahnya. Ayahnya sudah terlalu lama tidak datang lagi ke pertemuan seperti ini hingga membuat Gaara menungguinya seperti orang bodoh.<p>

"Aku sudah siap, ayo berangkat." Ucap Ayahnya membuat Gaara lega karena tidak harus menunggu Ayahnya bersolek lagi.

"Ayah, apa gadis itu sudah bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Gaara saat sudah memasuki mobil hitam milik Ayahnya.

"Hm, Tidak."

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ayahnya sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan calon tunangannya tapi Ia berniat menjodohkan anaknya dengan gadis itu? Konyol.

"Gaara, sudah ikuti saja apa katanya. Dari dulu kan dia sudah menuruti apa maumu, sekarang turuti apa maunya, oke?" Ujar Temari sambil berbisik di telinga Gaara. Gaara hanya berdehum sebal. Memang ucapan Temari benar. Sebagai anak bungsu, Gaara mendapat apa yang dia inginkan saat sudah dewasa. Mungkin ini yang dia sebut balas budi sekarang.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai."

"Eh? Secepat ini?" Ujar Temari bingung.

"Ya, ayo lekas turun." Ayah Gaara langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki rumah yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Gaara yang melihat rumah itu hanya dapat membisu. Gaara yakin ia tidak salah. Rumah ini adalah rumah seorang gadis yang pernah Ia antar sebelummnya, Hinata.

* * *

><p>Gaara sedikit bingung dengan kondisi keluarga ini. Ia sendiri merasa bahwa hal ini konyol. Bagaimana tidak, dari kedua belah pihak hanya Gaara dan gadis yang Ia yakini adalah Hinata yang dibatasi dengan sebuah tirai tipis. Gaara sendiri tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu. Yang terlihat hanya sebuah siluet tubuh Hinata.<p>

"Kenalkan, tuan Hiashi. Ini adalah anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara, Sabaku Gaara." Ucap Ayah Gaara memperkenalkannya dengan sopan.

Hiashi hanya diam dan mengangguk. Ia lalu menatap seorang gadis yang berada di hadapan Gaara, memberi sebuah kode untuk berbicara.

"Salam...kenal, saya Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap gadis dibalik tirai tersebut gugup. Gaara sedikit menghela nafasnya panjang, lega bahwa tunangannya adalah orang yang Ia kenal.

"Salam kenal, saya Sabaku Gaara." Gaara membalas perkataan gadis itu sopan. Meski tidak dapat melihatnya Gaara bisa melihat dari siluet tubuh Hinata yang terlihat kaget dengan kegugupannya.

"Di keluarga kami, Hinata adalah anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara. Kakaknya adalah Neji, dan adiknya adalah Hanabi. Kami harap Keluarga Sabaku tidak keberatan untuk menjelaskan Tuan Sabaku Gaara." Hiashi mengeluarkan suaranya dengan wibawa tinggi. Sesuai dengan pribadinya.

"Saya sangat tidak keberatan." Ayah Gaara lalu memandang Gaara menyuruhnya untuk segera menjelaskan. Mengerti akan hal itu, Gaara langsung angkat bicara.

"Salam kenal, Hiashi-sama. Saya Sabaku Gaara, anak ke tiga dari tiga bersaudara. Setelah lulus dari Sekolah, saya langsung meneruskan Sekolah di Luar Negeri dan kembali kemari untuk bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Sabaku." Gaara yang duduk bersimpuh segera membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit memberi hormat.

Hiashi terlihat terkesan dengan Gaara yang memiliki ciri-ciri harapan untuk menjadi tunangan Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau mau melihat wajahnya?" Tanya Hiashi pelan. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

Tirai pembatas mereka lalu dibuka secara perlahan. Gaara terpesona melihat kecantikan Hinata yang menggunaan kimono saat itu. Rambutnya di sanggul rapih dan wajahnya natural membuatnya tampak lebih cantik.

"Gaara-san." Desis Hinata melihat sosok Gaara yang berada di hadapannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata mengetahui bahwa calon tunangannya adalah Gaara. Padahal beberapa Minggu lalu mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Kau mengenalnya, Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi penasaran.

Hinata langsung mengangguk. "Iya, kami pernah bertemu secara tidak di sengaja."

Hiashi hanya berdehum panjang. Setelah pembicaraan yang lama, akhirnya kedua belah pihak saling membicarakan kedepannya untuk masalah perusahaan Sabaku dan pertunangan Gaara dan Hinata. Di saat orang tua mereka sedang asik berbicara, Hinata mengajak Gaara keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah mendapat izin dari Ayahnya.

"Maaf, aku tadi berbohong." Ucap Hinata saat berada di taman belakang rumahnya.

"Tidak apa, kau tidak mau ketahuan Ayahmu kalau kau bekerja di restoran Jepang pinggir jalan kan?" Tebak Gaara langsung menuju sasaran. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau setuju dengan pertunangan ini?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak menolak." Ucap Gaara ringan. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan langsung duduk di atas bangku kayu di samping kolam ikan miliknya.

"Ayahku selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya." Ujar Hinata tanpa ada beban sedikitpun.

"Bahkan ibumu?"

"Entahlah, Ibuku yang tadi itu bukan Ibu kandungku, tapi Ibu tiriku." Hinata tersenyum pahit dan kembali berdiri. "Sebenarnya aku ini..."

"Hinata!" Seru seorang gadis berambut panjang yang memiliki paras yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Hanabi? Ada apa?" Hinata segera menyuruh Hanabi mendekat dan langsung memeluknya. "Ayah tidak menyuruhmu keluar, kan?"

Gaara memandang gadis kecil yang berada di pelukan Hinata. Tanpa alih-alih Gaara sudah yakin benar bahwa anak yang satu ini adalah adik Hinata.

"Aku sengaja keluar menuju rumah induk untuk melihat keadaanmu, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, Nee-chan." Hanabi melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, begitulah. Hanabi, kenalkan, dia Gaara." Hinata lalu menggeser tubuhnya membuat Hanabi dapat melihat jelas sosok Gaara di hadapannya.

"Salam kenal, saya Hyuuga Hanabi, putri kedua dari penerus keluarga Hyuuga." Ucap Hanabi sopan. Membuat Gaara yakin bahwa lingkungan yang sedang ia tapaki ini adalah lingkungan dengan pendidikan tinggi.

"Salam kenal." Gaara mengangguk paham.

"Gaara, waktunya kita berpamitan. Ayo kembali masuk." Ujar Temari yang berada di sudut ruangan. Hinata dan Gaara yang mendengarnya langsung mengikuti perintah Temari dan segera memasuki rumah Induk Hyuuga dan kembali duduk menemui Hiashi dan Ayah Gaara.

"Baiklah, Gaara-san, saya harap kau tidak mengecewakanku." Ujar Hiashi setelah pertunangan antara Gaara dan Hinata di resmikan saat itu juga.

"Saya harap dari pihak Hyuuga juga begitu." Balas Gaara. Ayah Gaara sedikit mendelik tajam pada sikap egois anak lelaki-nya itu.

Setelah persemian pertunangan antara Gaara dan Hinata, akhirnya malam hari keluarga Sabaku keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Gaara merasa belum cukup puas bertanya-tanya pada gadis bermata indigo pucat yang sedang mengantar kepulangannya saat itu. Ia beberapa kali melihat wajah Hinata yang terus diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata sedikitpun hingga akhirnya Gaara dan keluarganya kembali lagi ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Sudah pukul 4 pagi. Gaara berada di rumahnya sekarang. Ia masih ingat kejadian dimana semalaman Ia dinasehati di rumah Ayahnya hingga akhirnya bisa melarikan diri ke rumahnya sendiri. Gaara memandangi jendela kamarnya. Langit masih terlihat gelap. Ia mengadahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya. Masih setengah percaya bahwa di jari manisnya kini ada sebuah cincin emas putih yang melingkar. Sebuah cincin yang terletak hanya untuk sebuah pasangan yang sah. Setelah bercerai dengan Sakura, Gaara melepaskan cincin perkawinan mereka dan menyimpannya di rumah Keluarganya. Entah dimana cincin itu sekarang, Gaara tidak begitu peduli lagi mengingat Sakura yang sering Ia lihat berjalan bersama lelaki lain.<p>

Merasa haus, Gaara langsung melempar selimutnya dan segera berjalan ke lantai bawah rumahnya. Terpampang kekosongan dan keheningan dirumah itu. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegak. Belum sempat Ia menaruh kembali gelas itu, Gaara dikagetkan dengan deringan telepon rumahnya.

"Siapa yang berani menelepon jam segini? Apa dia gila?" Pikir Gaara kesal. Ia lalu segera mengangkat telepon itu berharap bahwa itu penting, karena jika tidak, mungkin Gaara tidak segan-segan memukulnya jika bertemu nanti.

"Pagi." Ucap Gaara malas. Suara yang diseberang tertawa kecil. Gaara hanya memasang wajah kesal memikirkan siapa orang tuli yang sedang meneleponnya sekarang.

"Kuharap kau tidak membuang waktuku, bedebah!" Ujar Gaara mulai kesal dengan keheningan di balik telepon itu.

"Orang yang sentimental." Jawab yang diseberang. Suaranya sangat halus, lebih halus dari perempuan pada umumnya. Tapi, Gaara sangat yakin akan suara ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Tebak Gaara ragu-ragu. Lagi-lagi gadis yang sedang meneleponnya tadi tertawa halus.

"Kudengar kau bertunangan dengan Hinata? Aku mau mengecekmu. Jadi, aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu." Jawab gadis tadi dan langsung segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Gaara hanya terdiam sesaat.

'Di depan rumah?' Pikir Gaara. Merasa harus mengeceknya, ia lalu segera menuju pintu rumahnya, dan melihat keluar melalui kaca ikan di pintunya. Setengah mati, Gaara hampir berteriak melihat seorang gadis berkimono hitam sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintunya.

"Sialan. Siapa dia.." Desis Gaara. Menghapus rasa takutnya, Gaara membuka pintunya perlahan, dan langsung dikagetkan dengan sosok di hadapannya. "Hinata?"

Gadis berkimono hitam itu lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Gaara yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Bukan, aku bukan Hinata." Ucap gadis berambut panjang dengan paras dan sosok yang sama persis dengan Hinata. Tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali di fisiknya dengan Hinata. "Aku kembaran Hinata, aku Kakak kembar Hinata."

Gaara hanya menatap gadis itu ragu. Setahu Gaara, Hinata hanya punya kakak laki-laki bernama Neji. Gaara lalu menutup pintu rumahnya dan berdiri di hadapan gadis berparas wajah mirip Hinata itu.

"Siapa kau? Hinata, jangan main-main." Gaara menatap mata indigo pucat milik gadis itu tajam.

"Aku bukan Hinata, aku kakak kembarnya. Namaku Minata." Gadis itu tersenyum longgar.

Gaara sedikit terkagetkan dengan fakta yang berada di hadapannya ini. Mencoba untuk tenang, Gaara lalu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan pada gadis bernama Minata ini.

"Yang kutahu, Hinata hanya memiliki 1 kakak Laki-laki." Ujar Gaara ketus.

"Neji, bukan? Dia Kakak tiri Hinata. Aku kakak kandung Hinata. Sejak Hinata di ambil oleh Ayahnya yang menikah lagi, aku tinggal dirumah bibi dari Ibuku. Hanya Hinata yang mengetahuinya. Lalu, aku dapat kabar dari Hinata kalau dia akan menikah dan sudah bertunangan. Jadi, aku mau lihat siapa tunangannya itu." Minata lalu menelusuri tubuh Gaara dengan matanya. "Kau sepertinya pas untuk Hinata."

Gaara masih tidak percaya dan tetap menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu. Bukan hanya wajah dan fisik, bahkan suara nya hampir sama dengan Hinata, apa benar mereka kembar identik?

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah menemuiku, lalu?" Tanya Gaara yang masih bingung akan kedatangan gadis ini.

"Aku mau berbicara denganmu. Hinata, dia tidak pandai bicara. Jadi, aku yang akan menilaimu." Minata lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Terserahlah, masuklah. Ini masih jam 4 pagi, dan kau sudah berkeliaran di jalanan? Kau benar-benar peduli pada Hinata, ya?" Ujar Gaara yang merasa sudah cukup puas dengan penjelasan Minata.

"Selain sentimental, ternyata orang yang mudah khawatiran. Kurasa, Hinata akan menyukainya." Minata lalu tersenyum simpul penuh makna.

"Kau menilai terlalu detail, masuklah...Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti laki-laki yang memaksa seorang gadis memasuki rumahnya." Gaara lalu kembali membuka pintu rumahnya.

Minata lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, aku harus kembali. Gawat kalau ada yang tahu aku kesini, nanti Hinata yang repot. Terimakasih, sampai bertemu besok." Minata lalu berpamitan dan segera berlari meninggalkan rumah Gaara.

Gaara hanya tetap kebingungan dengan sikap gadis tadi. 'Sampai bertemu besok'? Itu artinya Gaara akan bertemu dengannya lagi besok? Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pusing dengan masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi.

* * *

><p>Malam hari, sepulang kerja, Gaara menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang menuju Resto tempat Hinata bekerja. Saat memarkirkan mobil hitamnya, Ia langsung tersenyum simpul melihat Hinata sedang berdiri di depan pintu.<p>

"Selamat malam." Sapa Gaara saat memasuki Resto tersebut.

Hinata yang menyadari kedatangan Gaara langsung membungkuk. "Se-Selamat datang! Silahkan, saya antar ke tempat duduknya!" Ujar Hinata ragu-ragu.

Setelah mendapat tempat duduk, Gaara lalu memesan beberapa makanan dan teh seperti biasanya.

"Minata, kau kenal dia?" Tanya Gaara setelah memesan makanannya.

Hinata langsung melebarkan mata indigo pucat miliknya dan hampir berteriak kecil.

"Eh? Kau kenal dengan Minata? Apa dia menemuimu? Padahal sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Hinata cepat.

"Aku yang tanya apa kau kenal dengannya? Bukan kau menanyakan padaku balik." Jelas Gaara.

Hinata lalu mengangguk. "Ya, dia kakak kembarku."

Gaara hanya ber-oh ria. Bersyukur bahwa penjelasan Minata tadi pagi bukan bohong.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian tinggal terpisah?" Tanya Gaara.

"Karena Minata yang menginginkannya." Hinata tersenyum kecil dan segera menyeduh teh di meja Gaara perlahan-lahan.

"Apa kalian sering bertemu?" Tanya Gaara memperdalam kisah Hinata.

Hinata lalu menggeleng lemah yang di sambung dengan senyuman. "Tapi, Minata selalu mengirimiku surat. Dia selalu menjagaku dari jauh. Dia adalah hartaku." Hinata tersenyum senang.

Melihat hal itu Gaara jadi mengerti alasan Minata yang jauh-jauh datang untuk menemuinya pagi-pagi. "Yah, kuharap kalian dapat bertemu nanti."

"Ah, kami pernah bertemu. Aku merasa, dia selalu datang saat malam menjelang pagi. Lalu setiap aku terbangun, pasti ada sebuah surat di balik selimut, meja, bahkan di bawah bantal. Minata selalu menyembunyikan agar Ibu tidak mengetahuinya."

Gaara memandang Hinata bingung. "Tidak ketahuan saat dia ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja, dia selalu berpura-pura menjadi aku jika terlihat oleh pelayan atau yang lainnya." Hinata tertawa kecil.

Gaara lalu mengangguk paham. Ia melihat jari manis Hinata terlingkar sebuah cincin yang sama dengan milik Gaara. Melihat itu, Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang menyadari bahwa Gaara terus melihat gerakan tangannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara yang langsung meminum secangkir teh yang telah diseduh oleh Hinata. "Kau selesai kerja jam berapa?"

"Hm...Sekitar jam 10 malam." Hinata melirik jam di tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan menunggu, setelah kau selesai kerja, aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumahmu." Jelas Gaara tanpa ada beban sedikitpun. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ujar Hinata tanpa ragu. Di dalam kehidupan Hinata, diantar laki-laki ke rumah adalah hal yang tabu. Kalau Hiashi sampai tahu, bukan tidak mungkin Hinata harus dikunci di kamarnya berminggu-minggu.

"Tenang saja. Ayahmu sudah kenal padaku, dan aku tunanganmu, bukan?" Gaara menatap Hinata dan langsung berdiri setelah menghabiskan teh serta makanannya. "Telepon aku saat kau sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi dulu." Gaara lalu memberikan Hinata secarik kertas berisi nomor teleponnya dan keluar dari Resto itu setelah membayar di kasir, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan paksaan Gaara yang berlangsung cepat itu.

Gaara lalu memasuki mobil sedan hitam miliknya, dan mengambil telepon genggamnya yang Ia taruh di kantung celananya. Ia tekan beberapa digit tombol di telepon itu dan langsung menelepon seorang laki-laki yang segera mengangkat panggilannya.

"Halo, Naruto. Maaf mengganggu, bisa kita bicara di tempat biasa?" Ujar Gaara membuat yang ditelepon diam beberapa saat.

"Eh? Kenapa? Jam 8 malam begini, kau mengajak laki-laki keluar? Ya tuhan, Gaara! Meskipun kau sangat ingin berkencan, tapi aku benar-benar masih normal!" Canda Naruto seraya tertawa keras.

Gaara menghela nafasnya panjang. "Aku serius. Ini benar-benar penting."

Mendengar intonasi Gaara yang tidak terdengar ingin main-main, Naruto mulai serius. "Kenapa? Apa hal penting yang membuat seorang Sabaku Gaara menelepon duluan?"

"Ini masalah Hinata."

Mendengar nama itu, wajah Naruto langsung serius. "Kurasa, aku akan mendengar hal buruk, benar? Kalau memang begitu, aku rasa aku harus menemuimu sekarang."

Naruto langsung memutuskan telepon-nya. Gaara hanya terdiam beberapa saat dan segera mengarahkan setir mobilnya keluar dari parkiran Resto itu.

* * *

><p>"Lama menunggu, Gaara?" Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Jika ini bukan menyangkut Hinata, Gaara pasti akan tersenyum dan Naruto tertawa kencang karena memikirkan kekonyolan antar dua laki-laki yang bertemu di taman kota hanya berdua seperti kencan.<p>

"Tidak terlalu." Jawab Gaara datar. Keadaan keduanya sangat canggung, hingga akhirnya Gaara berdiri dan membuka suaranya tegas.

"Aku bertunangan dengan Hinata." Ujar Gaara mantap tanpa ada ketakutan di dalamnya. "Ayahku dan Ayah dari Hinata yang memutuskannya."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau jadi seserius ini, Gaara?"

"Kau..kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Gaara bingung. Belum sempat Gaara bertanya lagi, tiba-tiba Naruto melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Gaara. Orang-orang disekeliling mereka yang sedang berjalan langsung menatap mereka kaget.

"Aku menertawaimu." Naruto menarik baju Gaara dan menatap-nya tajam. "Kau konyol Gaara. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku menyukainya, bukan?"

"O,ya? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau meninggalkannya pada malam itu?" Gaara lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto dan balik memukulnya hingga tersungkur. "Kau hanya berani di ucapan saja."

Naruto menghapus tetesan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan langsung berdiri. "Gaara, kau sendiri tidak menyukainya, kan?"

Gaara sontak kaget dengan ucapan Naruto. Entah bagaimana perasaan dia pada Hinata. Gaara tidak pernah mengerti akan perasaan itu. Bahkan dengan Sakura sekalipun. Yang Gaara tahu, ia tidak ingin Hinata bersama orang lain selain dirinya. Suatu sikap egois yang pasti merugikan orang lain. Gaara lalu menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, teringat bahwa Hinata ikut memakainya, Gaara langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku menyukai Hinata."

Mendengar ucapan itu langsung dari mulut Gaara, Naruto kembali memukulnya lebih keras. "Dasar bedebah!" Naruto lalu segera meninggalkan Gaara. Membiarkan orang-orang yang sedari tadi menonton mereka tetap melihat dirinya.

Gaara yang tersungkur jatuh, kembali bangun dan segera memasuki mobilnya. Ia menghapus bekas darah di ujung bibirnya dan segera menyenderkan kepalanya ke setir mobil lemas. Dilihatnya jam digital yang berada di mobilnya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tidak terasa perjalanan ke tempat ini memakan waktu Gaara.

Ia lalu mengecek ponsel-nya dan melihat daftar panggilan. Ada satu panggilan tidak terjawab. Gaara yakin pasti ini Hinata. Dengan buru-buru Gaara langsung menyalakan mobil-nya. Belum sempat menginjak gas, Gaara langsung dikagetkan dengan ketukan di jendela mobilnya. Teriakan Gaara yang tertahan membuat Gadis di luar mobil itu tertawa kecil.

Gaara lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini, Hinata?"

"Minata. Aku Minata." Gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Oh." Gaara lalu menyuruh Minata untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah Minata masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya, Gaara langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Suasana hening di dalam mobil itu membuat Gaara jengah hingga ia berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau ada disana?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Kau tidak menjemput Hinata bukan?" Ucap Minata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Aku baru saja berniat menjemputnya." Gaara tetap memandang jalanan tanpa melihat wajah Minata yang tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu, dia sudah pulang." Minata memainkan burung bangau yang terbuat dari kertas dari dalam kimononya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Gaara lalu menghentikan mobilnya dan segera meminggirkannya ke pinggir jalan.

"Karena kami kembar." Jawab Minata tidak memuaskan Gaara. "Dia sangat sedih karena kau tidak menepati janjinya."

Gaara merasa bersalah mendengar pernyataan Minata dan langsung melemparkan pandangannya ke luar.

"Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto tadi, Hinata sangat membencinya." Minata tersenyum polos.

"Kau hanya bergurau, bukan?" Gaara kembali memandang Minata.

"Karena suka, makanya Hinata membencinya." Lanjut Minata tanpa peduli perkataan Gaara sedikitpun.

"Suka? Maksudmu, Hinata suka pada Naruto?" Tanya Gaara tampak tidak senang.

"Mungkin? Hinata pernah menuliskan 'Seorang lelaki berambut pirang membuatku tertarik'." Minata lalu menatap mata Gaara yang masih terlihat bingung. "Tapi hari berikutnya dia mengatakan 'Aku membenci lelaki berambut pirang itu'."

Gaara sedikit lega akan pernyataan terakhir dari Minata. "Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata membencinya?"

"Karena aku yang menyuruhnya untuk membenci laki-laki bernama Naruto. Hinata selalu percaya padaku." Minata lalu menggenggam erat bangau tadi hingga menjadi gumpalan kertas. "Laki-laki yang sering bermain dengan perempuan, tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Gaara kaget dengan pernyataan Minata. Benar apa kata gadis ini. Naruto selalu bermain dengan perempuan bahkan disaat membuat janji dengan Hinata, Naruto asik pergi dengan para gadis hingga lupa akan janjinya pada Hinata. Berkat pernyataan ini, Gaara yakin bahwa Minata benar-benar orang yang sangat berharga bagi Hinata.

"Gaara. Aku percaya padamu. Jika aku percaya padamu, Hinata pasti lebih percaya padamu. Jadi, jangan pernah membuatku kecewa." Minata tersenyum simpul, lalu segera keluar dari mobil Gaara cepat.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Gaara ikut keluar dari mobilnya dan mengejar minata yang langsung ditariknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu. Sudah terlalu malam." Ucap Gaara sopan. Minata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepis tangan Gaara.

"Tidak perlu." Minata lalu langsung segera berlari meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara masih sedikit bingung akan anak kembar yang satu ini. Mulai berfikir, Gaara akhirnya membulatkan tekadnya untuk mendatangi keluarga Hyuuga besok, menemui Hiashi.

* * *

><p>Gaara sedikit lelah akan posisi-nya saat ini. Sudah hampir 1 jam dia duduk bersimpuh. Bukannya Gaara yang bertanya, tapi Hiashi yang terus-terusan bertanya pada Gaara.<p>

"Maaf, Hiashi-sama. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ujar Gaara perlahan saat Hiashi selesai dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ada apa?''

"Apa...Hinata memiliki saudara kembar?" Tanya Gaara berusaha tidak menyinggung Hiashi.

"Hm? Kau dengar darimana?" Tanya Hiashi yang terlihat bingung. Melihat paras Hiashi, Gaara ikut-ikutan bingung akan pertanyaannya.

''Ah..Saya..hanya bertanya." Ujar Gaara berusaha tidak membawa-bawa masalah pada Hinata.

"Jangankan saudara kembar, kakak kandung saja Hinata tidak punya." Hiashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Mendengar jawaban Hiashi, Gaara sontak kaget. Jika Hiashi lupa ingatan, mungkin Gaara memakluminya, tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Hiashi yang sudah tua, tidak mungkin pernah lupa kalau ia pernah memiliki anak kembar, bukan? Gaara lalu memikirkan kejadian saat-saat Ia bertemu dengan Minata. Tidak ada yang janggal. Meskipun wajah dan fisik mereka sama persis, tapi kepribadian mereka sangat berbeda. Gaara yakin kalau Minata benar-benar kakak kembar Hinata dan Hinata mengakui hal itu.

Hiashi menatap wajha Gaara yang terlihat bingung seraya tetap memikirkan kejadian-kejadian sebelumya. Yang Gaara ingin tahu adalah, siapa sebenarnya Minata?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**Halo semuaa! Wah! Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Aya buat!**

**Gimana menurut kalian? Ada yang kurang?**

**AKu benar-benar butuh masukkan! Pelis review semuaaa! **

**Aya lagi berusaha untuk complete-in semua fic Aya, jadi mulai dari ini dulu deh :D**

**Silahkan komen ya semua! Aya masih bingung endingnya gimana #dor**

**Semoga semua suka dengan cerita ini! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Re: Review chap 1<strong>

**Gaara-sama Chu : Yess! Ah iyaa! Aku juga maunya Naru nggak ganggu! Sip, akan kuusahakan!**

**Ulinyaan** : Iyaa yang necklace belum! #dicubit sudah cerai! Bajunya yukata, namanya juga resto jepang! ;D

**Shyoul Lavaen :** Udah tahu kan, kenapa Naru nggak jemput Hinaa? ehe~ Yes, terimakasih! Ah nggak kok

**Ai HinataLawliet :** Belum terungkap nih! Ya, perceraian termudah lol! terimakasih banyak Ai #cium

**nn** : Kyaa sankyu udah baca !

**Keiko-buu89 :** Terimakasih banyaak! will update more fast! #peluk

**Uchiyuu nagisa :** Uchiii! Thanks for read #pelukcium# Ya, belum trpikirkan ada sasuke sih D:

* * *

><p><strong>Terimakasih banyak semuanyaaaa! Please review ya ;;; #ciumin reader satu-satu# <strong>

**Keep Reading! :) **


End file.
